An End to What We Know
by Mordrin Cypher
Summary: An What-If story If Anakin did leave the ways of the force, what whould happen to Obi-Wan?


_This was an Idea that me and me friends rp'ed with, so i thought i put it as an half-ass fanfic. sorryif you don't like it._

I remember that day, as if it was I who did it. Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't. I remember the look in his eyes, when he first brought the subject up. A fierce look of loathing and dispair. He wanted it over, through. To live an life as normal as any moister farmer. But I wouldn't have it. Nor would the Council. After that, the matter was laid to rest. Anakin will still continue the ways of the force and grow into a strong Jedi. I always imagined what it would have been like if he turned towards the dark side. Fearfull thought. I am asured he would had become a great asset to the Empire. We alway bickered and fought, and thats what led to him to discuss leaving the Jedi agian. We were in Coursant, arriving to meet with the council. He looked over to me and asked "Master, How difficult is it to break the Oath?" "I wouldn't know young apprentice, I haven't dwelled on such thoughts." I answered. I looked at him and he stood there, looking at the ground. "I want to be with Padme'." he said quietly. "And how do you know if Padme' feels the same for you?" I asked. "I just know." he replied. "Well Anakin, The Council will not allow you to break your Oath, Nor will I." I said firmly and the elevator stopped. We got off and I could feel Anakin tense. He was going to do something rash. I never knew he considered me over-bearing. I thought I was a decent teacher and friend. We had differences, and hence he being the padawan, he must know his place in the force. Such thoughts to dwell on a man, of being forcefull, not caring, almost cold...are gateway traits to the Dark Side. We approached the Council. But Alot of the members were gone. "Curious, were are the other members, they did know about this meeting?" I asked Master Yoda. "No, they did not." he replied. "This meeting is actually for you Padawan, Obi-wan. You are excused." said Master Windu. I stared at him, anger flowing thru me. "Im excused, but he is my Padawan, I should be present to.." "You are excused." Master Windu interrupted. I stood there and bowed and walked out. Confused, what did I do? I always obeyed the orders of the Council. Why the treatment? After ten minutes passed, Anakin walked out. He stood there and then looked my way. "Im sorry Master." thats all he said, all he ever seemed to say. But I take it was all my fault. I walked into the chamber and saw Master Yoda and Master Windu discussing something. I stood there waiting. The stopped talking and looked my way. "Master Kenobi, we have reason to belive you have been consort plots against the Jedi Council." Master Windu said. "What...No, thats is..." "In your Character, It is not." replied Master Yoda. He went cold. Anakin, he lied. He's trying to get me in trouble. I turned, full of anger. Not like Qui-gon, who was calm, and weak. But anger to fuel a desire to hurt him. "Anakin!" I yelled, my voice echoed from off all the stone. "Anakin!" "Is not any of your concern anymore." replied Master Windu. I turned anger clear in my face. "What?" i spat out. "This was a test Obi-Wan, not an accusational trial. You are a great Jedi, but not an good mentor. Your padawan will be placed with another Master to finish his training." Master Windu said quietly. Shock exploaded thru me like touching a bad power coupling. He tricked them, and tricked me. I bowed and walked out. Wanted to find him, hurt him. And prove what he did to the Council. He wasn't outside waiting. So I began to run. I ran towards the elevator and took it up to the landing platform were we landed. Our ship was there, but other than that, empty. I seeked him, tried to feel for him, nothing. The only thing left was an robe, and his lightsabre. The words _Im sorry Master_ echoed in his head. He was truly great, great enough to fool the Council, and myself. Later, I contacted Naboo, looking for Princess Amidala to inform her of Anakin's turncoat action. Padme' had also gone missing, None of her handmaidens knew to where. That night I cried, but not of saddness, of anger. Its been twenty years now. And I finally found them. Tatoonine, how ironic. Now that my master has found out. He wants me to see Anakin. And greet him well. He smirks, Adjusting his resperator on his chest.


End file.
